Harry Potter and the next generation
by FaBAMF
Summary: This story follows the children to our previous heros and villains. It continues on from the last chapter '19 years later' in hp the deathly hallows. I can send chapter to all who havnt read. Will they be there parents in replay? lets see!
1. train

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later)

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation****:**

The Train

Albus and Rose made their way through the corridor past the full compartments, finally arriving at the last carriage. They looked though the windows of the doors in the compartments, noticing one with two blonde first years inside, a girl and boy.

'Can we sit in here? All the others are full.' Albus asked knocking on the door.

'Oh, certainly' the blonde girl said looking up from her daily prophet, though the boy did not stir just continued to stare out the window, 'I'm Alicetra and this is my brother Scorpius.'

'I'm Albus' He said holding out his arm and shaking Alicetra hand

'Rose, nice to meet you' she said smiling and shaking Alicetra's hand as well.

'Enchanted, I hope the feast doesn't take to long, I'm exhausted I almost missed the train!' the blonde girl said 'We were leaving by floo and I had left my wand on my bed so I run up to get it when I come back what do you know Mother and Father have already left without me!'

'We thought you had went already' the boy said sitting up and speaking for the first time in an aristocratic voice,' one minute you were there beside the fireplace waiting to leave and then the next you were gone.'

Alicetra dismissed her brother as though he had not said a thing and continued. 'Anyway, I ended up having to floo by myself to Mrs Partain's house. She is the women whose house we use to floo to as she lives 5 minutes form the station'

'Again we thought you had already left!'

'Shh... When I arrived she tells me that my parents had already left and the train was leaving in 4 minutes!' she said putting emphasis on the word minutes,' I ran at an almighty speed and we made it onto the platform to see Scorpius boarding.'

Scorpius sighed dramatically' mother apparated back to the house to look for you when we arrived at Mrs Partain's house she told me and father to head along to the station. Then she apparated on to 9 ¾ and told us you were on your way, 3 minutes later you run onto the platform sweating like a troll gasping for breath.

'Humph.' Alicetra turning from her brother arms crossed to face Albus,

'Well what and eventful morning you had,' Rose said smiling.

Rose was looking at Scorpius then remembered her dads conversation with Harry on the platform "That's little Scorpius then"

'Are you the Mafloys?'

'Yes' The boy said defensively then asking 'How did you know and why?'

Both the Malfoys now sat up straight and stone faced as if waiting to find out if they were friend or foe.

Taken back by there reaction Rose shuffled in her seat and swallowing a lump of fear in her throat 'Um nothing… My dad just pointed you out on the platform that's all'

'Oh…ok then 'Scorpius relaxed a little 'how did your dad know us anyway is a friend of our father or a colleague at the ministry?'

'Um I don't know but our dads do work at the ministry.' Rose replied.

'Cool' Scorpius said nodding his head then looking to his watch 'the trolley should be here soon.'

He was right a few seconds later a woman was pushing a trolley up the corridor full of liquorice wand, pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes.

'Anything from the trolley we got every type of sweet you'd ever want.' The plump lady said smiling.

'Yes please could I have a pumpkin pasty and two liquorice wands? 'Rose asked pulling out her money from her purple purse.

'That will be a 3 knuts love.' The women smiled passing rose her sweets.

The other three ordered quickly and the women left. The four of them sat and ate their food that they purchased quietly.

'Anyone want a chocolate frog?' Albus asked biting of the head of the squirming chocolate creature.

'No thanks but what card did you get?' Rose asked looking over her book "Hogwarts a history"

'Um …It's Nicholas Flammel. I Got three of him already you can have him if you want.' Albus said passing the card to her.

'Thanks' Rose said smiling and giving him a hug.

'Want to know something funny?'Scopius said looking up from his sweets 'You know the headmaster before McGonagall was called Albus.'

'I know I was named after two Hogwarts headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape! My dad says they were the greatest men he ever knew.'

'Cool I'm named after an animal. What part of the ministry do your parents work in anyway?' Scorpius asked them both.

'My Dad works as an auror and my mums a healer at Mungos' Rose said proudly

'And you?' Alicetra asked poking a liquorice wand at Albus's leg

'My Dad's an auror too and my mum used to work in Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe but quit when she had my sister Lily. So for the past 9 years she has been a stay home mum.'

'Cool our mother and father both work in department of Department of International Magical Cooperation.

'I'm bored.' Rose closed her book and sat up.

'You have not finished that book already?!' Albus looked at her shocked

'Yes!' she shot him a look then turning to the twin 'Do either of you play chess?'

'I do and I don't mean to be cocky but I'm fabulous!' Scorpius smirked then looked down to his watch. 'Well we should get changed now and that will give us then minutes to play.'

The boys let the girls get changed in the compartment while they went to the toilets

'You better watch playing my brother he is as he said fabulous at chess.'

'We'll I'm utterly amazing'

'Well, well, well who's cocky now?' Alicetra laughed

The boys returned a few minutes later the four of them dressed in there clean new Hogwarts robes, each with the H crest.

'So are we playing?'

'Of course' Rose smiled as she lifted out a white marble chess board form her chest and two sets of marble pieces.

'I've got my own pieces' Scorpius lifted out a set of black crystal pieces. His queen gleaming as he set it on the board.

The two set up there pieces and jumped into the came. Pure concentration showed on their faces. Albus watched the game interested for the first few minutes. On the other hand Alicetra flicked through a issue of witch weekly uninterested by the strategic game.

After about 15 minutes Rose stretched swiftly moving her bishop a small grin on her face.

'Checkmate!' The bishop lifted his long staff plunging forward shattering the king violently.

AN: I will be writing more to this chapter don't worry it's just that the pages with the rest of the story have been left in locker at school. I have a question for you readers though what would you think if I skipped to 4th year after the first because relationships can't happen until there a certain age and this will give the story more effect.

Please review


	2. arrival

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation****:**

Arrival at Hogwarts

The train came to a halt at the Hogsmead station. The sound of bustling students and bossy prefects filled the corridor.

"_Move along."_

"_Watch it, slow down!"_

Scorpius stretched standing from his seat, flicking his blonde hair to the side away form his eye. He reached up to the overhead rack, pulling down his black trunk. The silver handle and trimmings gleaming and the initials, S.H.M also finely polished in the centre.

"Come on Alice." He droned as his sister lounge in her seat.

Alicetra stood up glancing to her identical trunk. She raised an eyebrow to her brother eyes lingering on the heavy set trunk. The rack three inches above her head.

"You can't be serious. Alice I'm not your servant."

"You can hardly expect to get that down. It's like three inches higher than me." Motioning towards the rack and its obvious height. She laughed as if the problem was obvious.

"I'm not getting it down"

Rose looked between the twins suppressing a giggle as she removed her own trunk. Plain and uninteresting compared to the Malfoys expensive trunks but still got the job done.

"I'll do it." Albus moved forwards jumping up and lifting down her trunk. His height equal to Alicetra's and the challenge of this favor shown by his shaking arms. The weight of the trunk surpassing the strength of his arms as he set it down. Her trunk the same as her brothers but with the initials, A.I.M.

"Thank you." She looked to Albus with smile, a slight look of confusion in her eyes.

"No problem." Albus nodded grabbing the handle of his trunk. "Bye"

"It nice meeting you." Rose waved as she exited through the door Albus right behind her.

Alicetra waved as they left into the corridor still full of students.

"They were nice."

"I'm sure I recognize the boy. He looks awfully familiar." Scorpius murmured. "I wander were from. Maybe father does know there family."

"What were their surnames?" Alicetra asked uninterested

"They didn't say!" Scorpius groaned.

"We can find out an other time, lets go." She was now bored and wanted to stop her brothers pointless blubbering.

The twins soon followed out of the compartment and into the corridor. Joining the mass crowd of student exiting the train.

"_First years!"_

All the students clambered onto the station dragging their trunks and animals to a collection point to be taken to the castle.

"First years! All first years over here. This way!" A burly blonde man stood motioning students. Behind him was a vast lake, a small fleet of boats behind him.

The first years all congregated in front of him. Excitement filled their face whilst fear filled other, some fidgeting nervously.

"I take it he's the gamekeeper?" Alicetra asked her brother

"Yes he would be. Father said that the old gamekeeper took them to the castle as well. Father wasn't fond of their gamekeeper, he was half giant. He on the other hand," Scorpius waved his hand towards the man. "Obviously isn't."

"Well I suppose a half giant would be stronger and get the job done a little quicker. But aren't giants stupid?" Alicetra thought of what shed knew on giants their violence and lack of intellect.

"Well barbaric and their minds are a lot more limited than wizards. But a half giant, I don't know." Scorpius shrugged. "Surely we'll learn about giants in defense against the dark art or history of magic."

"Now in an orderly fashion you're going to board the boats. Four people to a boat, no more!" The man boomed over the chatters of the student and the sound of the Hogwarts express. He was pointing to the boats sitting at the waters edge. "Then we'll sail across to the castle."

In the distance they could see a cliff face and the outline of the castle with its many towers and turrets, towering above them perch on the high mountain. The windows sparkling with candle light and blending with the starry sky.

In groups people loaded into the small boats. The man placing people into empty spaces. Stone faced he pointed students to boats, obviously impatient.

"Hey Rosie wait up!" Albus clambered after his cousin as she got onboard one of the boats, taking over a sandy haired girl. He landed into a seat beside Rose.

Two other girls sat across from them. One had wavy brown hair whilst the other had sleek, straight black hair.

"Hello." The brown haired girl held out her hand with a smile, she had a crisp Irish accent that matched. "I'm Rylie McAtamney"

"I'm Rose."

The black hair girl nodded "I'm Sarah, Sarah Carvers."

"Albus." He shook their hands with a nod. "Nice to meet you both"

"Everyone in? Yea" The burly blonde man called from the boat he sat in near the front, answering his own question. "FORWARD!"

The boats glided across the lake. The water smooth, shimmering in the moonlight. The castle looming over them as they got little by little closer. Antisapation growing,

buzzing throughout the students.

The small boats were lead into a dark tunnel through a wide opening in the cliff face. A yelp echoed from one of the students in the dark tunnel. The only light, the lantern the man held at the front of the fleet.

Finally reaching some form of underground harbour sighs of relief and student readied themselves to get off.

"Right now!" the man jumped onto the ground, out of his boat. "In an orderly fashion, out you get."

Boat by boat student unloaded. The cavern shimmering with wet rocks and pebbles. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, water dripping and splashing below.

Rose watched the twins get of their boat. Alicetra rolled her eyes at a pair of giddy girls.

"Uhhh…" Alicetra groaned her gaze still on the girls. "I cant imagine what their reactions will be when they see the castle or Merlin forbid real magic."

"They're just exited. How do you know that they haven't seen magic before?"

"They're muggleborn. I was talking to the red haired one. Quote '_I almost fainted when I received my letter. Owls delivered it, can you believe it, owls!'_ end quote." Alicetra put enthuses on her air quotes with her fingers.

"Hmmm" Scorpius shrugged. "Just be careful how you say things like that. Don't add to our instant reputation."

"Oh clam yourself Scorpius, I don't care. I do not need their approval."

"Whatever you say, dear sister." Scorpius wiped aside a strand of hair above one eye.

The man was talking to the group, on walking to the castle and to be careful not to wander.

"Rose? Rose?"

"Huh?" What?" Rose's head snapped round to see her cousin.

"You were staring," He whispered "and you shouldn't listen into people's conversations. You told me that."

The burly blonde man's voice boomed once again.

"Now just do as I told you. Walk in line. Follow me" the blonde man led them up a grassy pat. The castle unfolding in front of them. Eventually they climbed the large steps and arriving at a huge wooden door.

The man raised his quite large hand and knocked on the door three times. BANG BANG BANG

A/N the burly blonde man is indeed the gamekeeper. He is Hagrid's replacement.

Ok so I'm going to write quite a bit more of my 1st year. Then we'll skip ahead. But I will summarise the other years and write them later.

R&R please!! This is my first fanfic. Hope ya like


	3. The Sorting

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later)

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very, very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation:**

The sorting

The large wooden doors swung open. A tall, thin man stood dressed in midnight blue robes, strands of grey shooting through his chocolate brown locks. The light escaped around him as he stood in the doorway.

"I've got the first year for you Professor Guan." Said the blonde man.

"Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob nodded and walked ahead through a set of doors.

Professor Guan crooked his finger to the first years, leading them into the entrance hall. The room lit by torches, the flames dancing on the walls. A large statue with the house animals sat under a window. The lion, the serpent, the raven and the badger stood around each other.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Guan. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats, joining the others you must be sorted into your house. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitories, eat at your house table and spend your free time in your house common room."

Chatter broke out within the first years. What house will they be in? Where do they not want to be?

"The four houses have their own special and noble histories; each has produced great witches and wizards. While you're here at Hogwarts your achievements will earn you house points, while misconduct and rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of each year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. This is a great honour." The professor held his chin high as he said this. "Now the sorting will be in a few minutes. I will return when it is time."

The Professor turned and went through the door Jacob had previously gone through. The first years erupted into talk. Houses, colours…..

"I must be a Ravenclaw"

"My dad would kill me if I was a Hufflepuff."

"Forget Hufflepuff, what about slytherin. Mine would put me on a stick and cook me for breakfast."

"Slytherin a house for the wise. Better that all the others."

"Gryffindor sounds cool"

As questions flew around the room the Professor re-entered.

"We're ready for you now. Form a line and follow me." Guan walked them towards two large doors from which a lot of noise was coming. The doors opened as though in slow motion, silence washed over the hall. Conversations drifted, arguments put on hold, all head turned towards the door. Every eye on the new comers. Their stares a ton weight, a bead of sweat trickled down Albus' neck as the boy behind him whimpered.

Alicetra grinned looking to the ceiling. It appeared to be a black night sky, stars twinkling. Thousands of candles levitated above them their flames lighting the room, giving a romantic glow.

At the front of the room was a four legged stool on which sat an old witch's hat, frayed and dull. Its age was show by the patches and fading colour.

Gasps escaped the first years as it crinkled and creases appeared as a mouth and eyes.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none);  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

The hall broke into cheers as the hat ended its song. Professor Guan stepped up to the front a long piece of parchment in his hand.

"I will call out your name and you will come up and sit on the stool. Then you will put on the hat and get sorted." He said in a monotone. "Barnes, Rebecca."

The brown haired muggleborn, from before, walked forward. Standing beside Guan she sat down on the stool, waves of fear dripping from her. The hat was placed over head, falling down over her ears drowning her. It's crinkles appearing to furrow with thought.

"Hufflepuff!" The hats voice boomed.

Claps sounded from the Hufflepuff table, on the right. She moved down towards the yellow clad table. The fat friar smiled down happily to the girl as her tie changed to black and yellow.

"Brockhurst, Devon"

"Ravenclaw!"

The B's finished and they began the C's.

"Carver, Sarah" the black haired girl fro Rose's boat moved and sat on the stool. As the hat landed on her head its mouth opened. "Gryffindor!"

Albus shuffled nervously as the line thinned, Rose turned and smiled.

"You'll be fine." She whispered

They moved through names quickly. Ravenclaw, slytherin, Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor.

"Malice, Janis" The dirty blonde haired boy sat down. His nose a little up turned, head held high. His hair was combed to the side, obviously pompous of his stature.

"Slytherin!"

The slytherin table cheered as the boy was placed. He sauntered over to the table joining his housemates.

"Malfoy, Alicetra"

The room whispered as she stepped forward gracefully. Slowly she sat down onto the stool, the hat placed on top of her luminescent blonde hair.

"Hmmm… well, well, well you are confident. You're sure. Ok, Slytherin!"

A smile crept onto the corner of her mouth as she walked confidently towards the green and silver clad table.

The table cheered even though some glared and whispered.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius sat down on the stool as the hat fell into place.

"Well you are a puzzle aren't you? Not good, not bad. Not smart, not dumb. Not loyal nor traitor. Don't want to be Daddy but still have some of that blackness."

"I'm NOT my dad!"

"Maybe not but you could be."

"I'm not!"

"You belong there…"

"I'm not him."

"Slytherin can be good too, good for you…." The hat soothed. It's eerie voice creeping into every curve, every crevice of his mind.

"I'm not my father!"

"No, your not. But you are you!" The hat smirked. "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius stood, face emotionless. He glided towards the slytherin table. The table clapped but some still glared as they did with Alicetra. A broad shouldered boy glared his way, along with an attractive yet creepy boy beside him doing the same.

He reached the two boys; both were a year or two older than he. There glares burning into him. The larger boy shifted moving in front of him. A force hit Scorpius' chest knocking the air from him. The boys had arm rammed into his torso.

"Fucking traitor!" The larger growled, "You don't belong here."

"Why not go and sit with the other blood traitorous scum and dicks who sent down a great wizards at the Gryffindor table!" The other boy spat, his brown hair coming down slightly over one eye.

Scorpius halted looking to the boys, the rest of the table oblivious to what was happening. Scorpius gasped clutching his chest. Then flicking a glare then continuing to his sister.

Landing beside his sister rubbing his chest she looked at his raising her brow in question.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…. nothing. I'm fine"

"What did he say to you?" Alicetra asked her voice only slightly interested as she raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Jabbing her finger in the direction of the boy who had stopped Scorpius she drawled. "Him"

"Oh, he just said some stuff?" Scorpius gave a half-hearted shrug. "And don't point."

"_Mattes, Julian"_

Alicetra turned giving her brother her full attention. "Don't give me that! What happened?"

"Uhhh" Scorpius sighed. "They said I was a 'fucking traitor'. 'You don't belong here', 'why don't I go sit with the dicks who sent down a great wizards at the Gryffindor table?'"

"Oh for fucks sake. Why did you even stop?"

"Ah... he kind of rammed an elbow into my chest." Scorpius cringed still rubbing he afflicted area.

"Oh, are you okay?" Her face giving a slight sympathetic look.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"_McAtamney, Riley"_

"Good" Alicetra turned around again, lifting a gold goblet. She took a sip of the pumpkin juice, pursing her pale pink lips.

"Potter, Albus"

Alicetra choked on the mouthful of liquid, spluttering. "Oh Morgan!!" (Morgan le fey. Famous magical witch, defeated by Merlin)

Scorpius looked from his sister's undignified state to the stool at the front. His mouth hung open as he saw Albus sit. "Ahh…uhh"

/

A mass of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Albus walked forward.

"Go Al!" A tanned boy with black hair with hints of red, jumped up whooping.

"Shut it Fred!"

"Please not slytherin, please not slytherin." Albus sat down, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck.

"Well, well, well."

"Not slytherin."

"Father like son."

"Please not slytherin"

"You so sure?"

"Quite a bit of courage, a fine mind, loyal for those you care. Hmm… truly a Gryffindor.

A smile began to creep on Albus' face

"Not so much your father as I thought after all… Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table broke into cheers, claps and wolf whistles echoed. Albus gave a high-five to Rose on his way passed the remaining line of first years.

As he made his way down the table, his tie changing from black to red and gold, he was grabbed from behind and pulled onto a seat. His family gleamed at him. James, Fred, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy. Victoire and Dominique smiled from the Ravenclaw table.

Scorpius' eyes darted to the front again when Alicetra choked once more as another name was called out, wiping the dribble of pumpkin juice sliding down her pale chin.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose stepped forward. Her cheeks a little pink as her cousin Fred wolf-whistled, resulting in multiple swats from the others.

The hat slipped onto her head coming to her eyes.

"Hmmmm…. So very smart. You'd be a wonderful Ravenclaw. But within you is so much more. A fire inside. Courage also. A lion or a raven? Or perhaps a snake?"

"No."

"Of course, no. Your kind-hearted naturally, caring for others." The hat chimed, its voice soothing. "Better be… Gryffindor!"

Rose joined her family, taking the same greeting as Albus with the loud claps and cheers. Her family's warm smiles and cheerful comments welcoming here to the table.

The sorting moved on quickly, sieving through the last of the first years. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff.

The cheering died down as McGonagall steeped forward.

"Welcome back to all we know and welcome first years. We hope your first year with us is a magical one here at Hogwarts." Her gaze passed over all the students. The gaze firm and professional yet her smile warm. "The come of a new year comes new beginnings. It gives you a chance for a fresh start. It will will bring new friends and new experiences…"

"_How long does this last?" Albus whispered to his brother_

"_Varies" James shrugged_

"I know you must be starved but I must give you some announcements. As you should all know the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds…"

"_Hence the name." Fred whispered_

"Therefore the name. I was asked also to remind you of certain contraband goods such as certain Weasley products that are banned…."

Roxanne and Fred grinned shaking a small box in front of them

"Such as skiving snack boxes. A list of these items can be found at the caretaker's office. Last of all quiddich, could all captains schedule tryouts and inform your head of house of the dates. Now, let our meal begin!"

As she finished the tables filled with food and drink. Golden plates appeared in front of them.

Albus and Rose stared in awe at the glorious vast table of food. All around them people piled there plates, ravaging their meals like wild dogs.

"Merlin, I though James was lying when he told me about the amount of food. This is amazing!" Albus exclaimed grinning excitedly.

"I'm amazed at how quickly he's eating that mound of I don't even know what" Rose pointed to James who was stuffing his face with potatoes and chicken. His plate piled high and constantly being refilled.

"Yea…" Albus smiled, lifting a chicken leg from a pile in front of him. As he removed this a ghost floated out. Its blue face smiling. "AHHHH!!"

James laughed, swallowing, from beside his brother.

"Hello, welcome to Gryffindor" The ghost greeted smiling.

"You're Sir Nicolas aren't you?" Rose questioned looking closely to the ghost.

"Yes, yes I am indeed. It's nice to meet a first year who knows me for my real name." He said surprise filling his voice, giving her a grateful nod

"Ohh… You're nearly headless Nick!" Albus jumped in realisation, remembering his dad telling him of the house ghosts.

"Yes, but I do prefer Sir Nicolas." Nick glided away with his head held high.

The meal continued swiftly. They ate, talked and laughed. Fred told stories of his plans to annoy the Slytherin prefects. As desert began and ended McGonagall stood again.

"Now that we have been fed to our full it is time for us to retreat to bed. First years follow your prefects to your dormitories now. Good night to you, the rest of you stay and finish off. Finish your drinks and talk."

Prefects stood from their tables as did the first years. Other students slid from their seat moving to talk to other friends in other houses or further up their tables.

"Gryffindor firsties!" A sandy haired boy called, a P crest on his chest attached to his robes. "This way."

R&R please.

A/N I know its short but I'm trying to break it up and updating is really hard at he moment. Please forgive and say loyal


End file.
